This application relates to mixing of a first medium with a second medium to obtain an evenly dispersed and homogeneous mixture of the two media. More particularly, it relates to introducing one medium into a moving stream of a second medium in a passage.
The blending and mixing of different media is a common industrial practice. In many instances, however, the actual operation of mixing the two media is difficult, time consuming, and expensive. For example, introducing a diluent into a slurry may leave excess concentrations of diluent in some parts and excess concentrations of slurry in other parts. While the macro proportions may be as desired, the mixture is not homogeneous. If a particulate material is to be mixed with a fluid, a common problem is that the particulate material may be agglomerated instead of being uniformly distributed throughout the fluid.